The embodiment relates to a wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a wireless communication apparatus which can set wireless communication environment based on a correlation according a transceiving state of a wireless signal and a wireless communication method thereof.
Generally, in a wireless communication system of a time-division duplex (TDD) scheme where the same frequency is subject to time-division for signal transmission and signal reception, a transmit/receive antenna switch (hereinafter, referred to as ‘TRAS’), which performs a switching function between a high-power RF transmit signal and a low-power RF receive signal, shuts off the transmission power introduced to a low noise amplifier (LNA) of a receiver end in a transmission mode to protect the LNA and reduces the noise introduced from a transmitter end in a reception mode to prevent the receiving sensitivity from being deteriorated.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a wireless communication apparatus according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the wireless communication apparatus includes switch 10, a low noise amplifier (LNA) 20, a wireless signal receiving unit 30, a wireless signal transmitting unit 40, a power amplifier (PA) 50, and a control unit 60.
Hereinafter, the operation of the wireless communication apparatus configured as described above according to the related art will be described in detail.
First, a reception signal received through an antenna is input into a wireless communication module through the switch 10. The wireless communication module may include the LNA 20, the wireless signal receiving unit 30, the wireless signal transmitting unit 40, the PA 50, and the control unit 60.
At this time, after the reception signal is input to the LNA 20, the reception signal is demodulated through the wireless signal receiving unit 30.
Further, an auto gain control (AGC) voltage is generated from the wireless signal receiving unit 30 according to a level of the reception signal. The generated AGC voltage is feedbacked to a differential amplifier of a wireless signal receiver end, so that an intermediate frequency (IF) signal having a predetermined level is generated regardless of the level of the reception signal input to the LNA 20.
In addition, the wireless signal transmitting unit 40 generates a transmission signal. The transmission signal is amplified to a predetermined transmission power by the PA 50 and then, transferred to the antenna through the switch 10.
The transmission power of the transmission signal is fixed to a predetermined value. In addition, the transmission power may be changed by a user.
Meanwhile, when the level of the reception signal is high, it signifies that the current communication environment with another apparatus is good. In this case, even if the transmission power is set not too high, problems may not occur in transmission of the transmission signal.
However, according to the wireless communication apparatus of the related art, the transmission power is fixed regardless of the level of the reception signal, so that the power consumption of the power amplifier is increased.
In addition, due to harmonic components generated when the transmission power of the transmission signal is high, radio interference may occur between electronic apparatus and bad influence is exerted on the EMI standard.